Crushes
by nayaruss
Summary: Everyone has a crush. So who are the genin in Konoha crushing on? Find out and the drama to come when misunderstanding happens between the genins
1. Chapter 1

The sensei's decided to find out who there students are crushing on. Everybody writes their crush and puts it in. They say the names and when people think misthink who wrote their names...drama...drama.

Besides there more surprised that Sasuke even has a crush more than whom it is.

Ages between 13- 14

_**CRUSHES**_

_**Kakashi POV  
**_  
I stared out into the horizon from the tree I sat on reading my favorite book, Icha Icha Paradise.

The Konoha village was so boring today, so I thought of an idea to start some drama.

I told Kurenai, Asuma and Guy to get their teams together. I knew they weren't busy nobody was the world was at peace (shocker).

We all met at Academy.

I was surprised that everybody had showed up all teams, without my persuasion.

I smiled at them when I walked in.

"Late as always, Kakashi," Asuma said as I walked in

"Sorry, I got lost on the path of life," I said rubbing the back of my head.

_**Sasuke POV**_

I have no idea why I came. I should be training, but I was interested in what was going on and what Kakashi had planned.

"I sure you are wondering why I brought you here," I only rolled my eyes at the obvious

"Well I thought we all find or expose something I'm sure everyone wants to know…crushes. Crushes something that can make you or break you." he said smiling. I should have known it had something to do with people's affairs and love life. So he wants to find out everyone else's crushes, but aren't most of them obvious. Naruto's, Sakura's, Ino's, Lee's, Ten-Ten's, Kiba's and Hinata's most of them were obvious. Who else would he want to know? Maybe the rest of us don't like anybody else.

Even though I knew I was lying.

Hinata POV

What is Kakashi's purpose of this? But maybe now I can finally tell Naruto the truth as subtly as possible.

Finally I'll be able to have Naruto notice me.

_**Naruto POV**_

I was siked for this assignment, write down my crush easy and now Sakura will finally admit she has feelings for me.

Kakashi started to pass around the paper. I was ready for this. This would be so funny.

_**Neji POV**_

Oh this will be good. I wonder should I actually tell the truth or lie. Hey maybe she'll like me back for all I know seems everybody else think I look good.

I smiled as Kakashi passed the paper towards me. How serious did he think people would take this?

_**Sasuke POV**_

I wrote the name of who I had the most interest in. when Kakashi came back around I know he was surprised that I even gave him the piece of paper but hey what did I have to lose, some fangirls, it would be about time.

_**Kakashi POV**_

I was surprised as I looked at the papers. I didn't expect these kids to actually put people's name down. I was really surprise at Shikamaru's, Neji's, Gaara's and Sasuke's. They are suppose to be stoic. I guess they are kind of like me can't hide their feelings too long.

I looked at the eager faces of the students waiting for me to spill who people wrote.

I started to read out the names.

"Sasuke," I wasn't surprised by that

"Sasuke," I am going to be upset if every name is Sasuke.

"Sakura," I knew who wrote that

"Neji," I knew who wrote that. Come on give me some one I don't know

"Hinata," I said rolling me tongue in surprise. I couldn't remember who wrote this. I didn't pay attention to Hinata's face but her cousin. His body tightened and so did his face. I don't think he was happy about that.

"Ten-Ten,"

"Hinata," again?

"Shikamaru,"

"Ino,"

"Naruto,"

"No one," WOW, I rolled my eyes at that one

"Food,"

"Sakura,"

"Hinata,"

That was every name in the hat. Were these kids serious?

"Interesting," I said plainly, "I hope this has let you guys know a little but more about each other," I smiled

"Yes, that tells exactly who everyone likes Kakashi," I heard Kiba yell.

"Well you'll just have to figure it out," I said smiling and disappearing

_**Sasuke POV**_

Of course, there was a catch we hear the names but what did I learn. I have competition. Neji needs to protect his cousin. Naruto is the ONLY person that likes Sakura and Chouji is really fat.

-

That's the end of chapter one. REVIEW!!! Next who are the crushes because we already knew the crushees


	2. Chapter 2

_**Crushes**_

Everyone walked around the classroom, unsure of what to do next. Crushes were made for their names; you could end up crushed.

_**Sakura POV**_

Two people said my name. So I know that…Naruto wrote one of those, but the other one…it was probably Sasuke.

Sasuke, yes, it was probably Sasuke.

"Hey, Ino-pig, did you hear that Sasuke likes me!" I shouted a crossed the room, breaking the silence.

She only looked at me.

"I heard my name too, Forehead, that doesn't mean Sasuke wrote your name. Last time I checked 2 people do like you, Naruto and Lee," she yelled gleefully

Lee…as in Rock Lee, the smile on my face disappeared and I sat back down. The pig was right. Lee did like me and me expressed it often, so does that mean Sasuke doesn't like me. No way, he probably just wrote No One.

Who else was on that list: "Sasuke," I wrote that

"Sasuke," Ino-pig

"Sakura," Naruto

"Neji," Ten-Ten

"Hinata," Who wrote Hinata's name

"Ten-Ten," I don't know who wrote Ten-Ten

"Hinata," More than one person likes Hinata…ha

"Shikamaru," Shocking

"Ino," Who would like her…disgusting

"Naruto," that idiot

"No one," my love Sasuke…he just didn't want everyone to know. He'll tell me everything and want to be with me, later.

"Food," Choji…he's always eating

"Sakura," Lee

"Hinata," Hinata's popular for some reason. 3 people there is going to be a fight over the heiress Hinata Hyuga. I wonder how Neji feels about this.

"Hey, Hinata…so who do you think wrote your name down. Seems to me that you're real popular with the boys…here in Konoha; I wonder how your father's going to feel about that." I said louder than necessary.

I noticed Neji stiffen in his seat.

"Remember boys who like Hinata you'll have to go through Neji…" I said pointing at him. I thought it was funny because causing drama was my specialty.

_**Hinata POV**_

I'm so confused who would like me. I know I want Naruto to like me but they said he wrote Sakura's name but I can't believe that. I knew I would have a chance if I just told him, but I can't face rejections.

"Hey, Hinata," I heard Sakura yelled, "You know if you like somebody and they don't like you back…you got a lot of rebounds," she said smirking ear to ear. I blushed, slightly. A lot of people didn't like Sakura but I think she's just misunderstood.

_**Neji POV**_

I ready to kill Sakura. Who are these people who like Hinata? I'm going to have to beat it out of every one of the boys in here.

I gritted my teeth. I had to protect, Hinata, no matter what. I couldn't let her get hurt, not by some thick headed boys and she definitely not going to be used by one. I got to figure it out.

_**Sasuke POV**_

Sakura's an idiot. I wonder if Hinata had feelings anybody besides Naruto, because he's so thickhead and in love with Sakura. He'll never realize how good Hinata is,…but who else likes her. I know Hinata would be somebody hard to get, but that's because she likes someone else. Now I got to fight other people for her, but who cares. They can't be me…I'm Sasuke Uchiha.

T.B.C

Review Please for continuation…


End file.
